


A Hogs Observations on a Rat

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Hog is like vaguely observing them, Chapter 3 is probably the worst when it comes to feels, Chracter Study, Head canons on non romantic relation ships, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of undefined mental issues, Mentions of unhappy pasts, Rat Rat gettign to be a normal kid at 25, Spefically Junkrat head canons, kind of just a big mash of my head canons, mentions of scars, this is mostly p cute in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Mostly based around head canons I have for Junkrat, but Hog is involved with observing these specific things in a vague third person kinda thing.Head canons include: Bath time, Bedtime, Scars, Education, and Relations.





	1. Bath Time

It’s not that Jamison hates bathes, or has a phobia of water. In fact, he’ll be the one to comment on his own stench and take a bath on his own terms. The only time he hates bath time is when he’s being forced to do it, manhandled into the tub, and he supposes with Rat’s past it might bring up bad memories, of those shits trying to get to his treasure using all means of torture to break him and always failing.

The hardest part about bath time, for Junkrat, is keeping clean. It’s not that he doesn’t like being clean, it’s just that he’s been trained to block his pale, sensitive skin from the sun, who ever took care of Junkrat all those years ago, when he was still little, had seen and acknowledged the signs of albinism in him, and took the necessary precautions to protect his skin without sunscreen. That entailed teaching Junkrat how to take dirt baths, to roll around and smear himself in any dirt and grime, a thick dusty covering from head to toe, and for the past twenty or so years he’d lived taking dirt baths, to protect himself, and even though now they have sunscreens and other things they could use to protect him it’s still engraved into his brain that it’s the only way to protect himself from the violent UV’s.

It’s kind of like a comfort blanket to him, too, because it hides scars he doesn’t want to tell stories about.

Admittedly, Hog used to get annoyed at this behavior, the bathing that had him cleaner than Roadhog ever imagined, and paler too, and he'd been pleased he wouldn’t have to deal with the smell of dirt, and soot, and grime built up over the course of months. Then, not an hour later, he found Jamison outside in the dirt, rolling in the mud, and he’d been angry, because he literally just got clean, what the fuck is he doing!? Slowly, though, he began to accept that this was a part of Jamison, that being his partner, his companion, was expecting that Junkrat couldn’t stay clean, even if he wanted too.

It was hard, for Rat, when they first moved into the Overwatch HQ, the place was spotless, no dirt piles to roll in and they weren’t allowed off ground without good reason, and anyplace that was on base in the outside world was covered in concrete. To others it might have seemed strange, but during one mission Hog spent the entire time they weren’t working collecting dirt, he tested how well it stuck to his skin, running his hand around in it before scooping huge handfuls into a sack and repeating until he had an amalgamation of all kinds of dirt in a heavy bag. When he got back to base he set up a kind of sandbox in the corner of there room, big enough for Rat’s long lithe body to roll around in, and dumped the dirt in it. Over time he collected more and more, until eventually he had it filled almost to the brim, there was a fine layer of dirt around the box, and he always had a bag handy, just in case he needed to fill it up again, but having his little dirt box made things easier for his charge, and that’s what Hog wanted.


	2. Bedtime

Weather it be insomnia or paranoia Hog would never know, but Junkrat sleeps schedule was fucked as could be, not that his was much better. Rat would stay up late, and sleep for only a few hours before waking up and tinkering, on the night he did sleep his near eight hours he would wake up screaming in terror. So, to make up for his lack of sleep he takes power naps at consistent schedules throughout the day.

Before, back in Aussie, he would sleep for thirty minute increments in the side car, when they left he would take short hour long naps on whatever surface he would find, before uncurling himself and working for another two and returning to his disturbingly quite, and still, sleep state. Moving into Overwatch through his delicate schedule out the window, they had required hours of sleep and Junkrat would try and get his hours in with his power naps, but would often be scolded by Morrison, or some other hard ass, about how tables, chairs, and counter weren’t napping spaces.

Rat was a coffee drinker back in Junktown, he’d chug literal pots of coffee, but in Overwatch his coffee addiction became worse, he would chug two or three each morning, just to keep himself going long enough tell he could get his first power nap, after words he’d chug another and continue on with his day. It was Mercy who intervened, and set him on sleeping pills instead.

Hog was aware of Rat’s disposition to all medical forces, but he also knew that Jamison was aware of how dangerous his sleeping schedule was becoming, he could barely stay awake through the day. The sleeping pills helped get him down long enough to go through the knight, but it also made escaping from his vivid nightmares more difficult, and that’s where Hog came in. It was a desperate attempt to keep him calm, to help him avoid becoming afraid of sleep, Mako was a light sleeper, so he could feel that first little twitch in Jamison when the nightmare began. When they started, he would pull him close, head against his chest, and rumble out soft phrases, things that didn’t mean anything but gave him something to focus on, the deep rumbling vibrations reverberating through his chest softly, and it was enough to calm him, to give him a comfort.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE TALKS ABOUT THE SCARS, AND IMPLIES SOME DARK STUFF, SO JUST A WARNING.

Junkrat had a lot of scars on his body, the burn scars on his head, to the scars on his stumps, and the nasty scarring on his leg from the boom that took the other. But underneath the soot, hidden by many layers of dirt, there were many more, he had long, jagged, slashed on his back, one over each his kidneys, a long line running down the length of his spine, and then across that there's whip like lash marks, and in one spot, on first glance, around about his right shoulder, it looks like another burn scar, but upon closer inspection its multiple slash wounds, overlapping the same spot, slashed in different, desperate looking directions. Along his torso, from his left pec, down to his right bottom ab, just a little under the large freckle there runs another scar, he also has signs of once having six toes on his left foot, but the sixth and fifth have been removed, reduced to nubs. His stumps have two very different types of scaring, his leg has burn scars, and if he stares long enough Hog is sure he can almost see the direction from which it was forcefully removed from his body, on on the other hand, his arm doesn’t have burn scars, instead it seems to contract inwards, lines of the muscle folding in on one point, it’s clear each muscle in the arm wasn’t cut the same length with the entail detaching force, and therefore left the stump mangled and twisted, in its own form.

Surprisingly, the only scars on his head that Rat has are the balled brunt scars, other than the small slit were he often bites through his lip when tripping or being startled whilst gnawing on the abused flesh.

Most destrubing of all, though, in Hog’s opinion, is the brand Rat has on his ass, burnt into the flesh many years ago, it’s a simple skull, not like Sombra’s, or the one on his arm, it's rounder and softer, the teeth don’t turn into a point but are instead flat, and the eyes are angry. According to Rat it came from one of his captors, before he met Hog, before the Queen got word of his treasure. He never evaluates anymore than that, but Hog never has a good feeling about that one, and Rat doesn’t either.

Hog became aware, around the time they joined up with Overwatch, that Junkrat doesn’t like people looking at his scars, doesn’t like all the questions they bring, so Rat’s made it a habit to never bathe around others, except Hog, he trusts Hog. He knows that either Hog’s already figured it out from his half answers or was there when he got them, and he also knows Hog won’t pity him for the scars, because he has them too, scars that are ugly and ragged, and he knows that, were Junkrat grew up, it was hard to avoid getting some scars here and there.


	4. Education

Mako knows Jamie never got a proper education, and he couldn’t provide even half of what he was once taught, decades ago, in school. But he could help, a little. Jamie was a wiz with numbers and chemistry, but other than elements and their abbreviations, and the signs he saw in Junkertown, he didn’t really know how to read or write. When Hog first discovered this he was a little dumbfounded, but soon after he began to work with him, picked up books, maps, pamphlets, anything he could on there heists and he began to teach him. He hadn’t meant to make it a habit, and even though Rat can read on his own now, not always the quickest, but getting better, each and every night before bed Jamison will cuddle up to his side, Mako will open a book, and he’ll read it allowed to him, and Jamie will silently read a long, occasionally interrupting to be reminded of what a specific word means. Some nights, it’s the best part of going to bed.

After reading came history was easy, he’d stop to read plaques and other things during their heists and museums, and he absorbed it like a sponge, and learning other languages came like a breeze, sure there was trial and error, but once he figured out all those specific sounds to all those specific symbols he was fluently getting the hang of other languages. He’s caught Jamison in full fluent Japanese conversations with the Shimada brother’s, who were thoroughly surprised by how well he got the hang of it, D.Va was joyful when Jamison took the time to learn Korean, and he’s getting the hang of Russian and German so he can tell those nasty little secrets of Hog’s to Rein and Zarya, because what kind of best mate would he be if he didn’t tease the shit out of him a bit.

What Jamison still hasn’t gotten the hang of is health based things and social based things, they’re confusing to him, and go against everything he’s already learned about those specific aspects of life, Hog tried to teach him proper social etiquette, but it was during one of those sessions that Hog realized he doesn’t really remember how to civil either. 

Oh well, can’t be good at everything now can he?


	5. Relations

Rat got along with the younger members of Overwatch better than others, mostly because they were closer to his age, and because they were just a little wild like him too, Lucio and D.va were happy to play some music and games, and they made him feel like he fit in,and that was important to him, because growing up he never got to experiences the things they now share with him, having friends, and sleepovers, and parties, and playing video games, and most importantly having people who got his sense of humour. Sure he had Hog, but Hog was older, slower, he couldn’t do all the things Jamison wanted too. Despite that, even with Lucio and D.Va, Hog is still his best friend, he tells him things he’s never told anyone else. Lucio and D.Va are the friends he wanted growing up, but Hog is the friend he needs. Because they understand each other, like no one else could they experienced the same hell together.

When it came to the older members of Overwatch, specifically Morrison, they butted heads a lot, Junkrat was a free, wild, spirit, and Morrison was always setting restrictions, which only caused more rebellion. Winston was in a similar situation, the two never, ever, got a long, fought over every little thing, because Winston had this idea of his perfect little organization and Junkrat didn’t adhere to the image they were trying to present.

On the other hand, though, Ana was like a mother he never really got to experience having, she stood up for him, a lot, but she also scolded him, when it was appropriate, when he was truly getting out of hand. She recognized he had mental issues, much like Hog had years ago, and realized he never got the chance to, really, emotionally develop like a proper adult, whether it be because of the apocalyptic hell he went through or something he was born with they may never really know. She comforted him, like a mother should, gave him tea to drink, and sweets to snack on, and often this lead to Fareeha interacting with him as well. They didn’t exactly develop into friends, Fareeha had a military strained strictness to her, but they were comfortable enough, would gossip here and there, so they weren’t enemies either.

Hog noted, worst of all, were his relation with Mei. It was tense, between them, Junkrat had made one of his comments, not intended to be rude, just one of his pun based blabbers, and she’d taken it out of context,shouted at him. From then on they butted heads, absolutely could not get along, always shooting bickering comments back and forth, and the same could be said for most others.

When it came to the bots, naturally, he hated them, so there wasn’t much of a relationship there. He only spoke briefly to the Shimada’s, considering Genji’s relations to Zenyatta, and Hanzo’s want for his treasure. Rein, he liked, they drank together with Mako and Zaray sometimes and it was nice. It was easy to say Symetra despised him, he was everything she hated, dirty, chaotic, unbalanced, stood against everything she new, in a way. Mercy he had a disposition to by default because of his hate of doctors, but over time he came to trust her enough, he didn’t fuss as much when she looked him over.

Hog, though, was special. He was is best mate, and so much more. Hog was there for him, everyday and every night, he went out of his way to do things for Rat, things he never even asked him to do, he did things that his job never entailed that he had too. He took care of him, helped him in any way he needed. Hog was his baste mate and so much more. Of all the people he new, Hog was his favorite. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out he was in love with Roadhog, but the moment Jamison did he couldn’t hold it in, immediately turned to his partner and told him, and without missing a beat Hog said, as if they had a million times before, “I love you too.”


End file.
